Ultrasound imaging systems are used to support examination and diagnosis of patients in a range of medical applications. Ultrasound utilizes sound waves at frequencies higher than those perceptible to the human ear. Ultrasonic images known as sonograms are generated as a result of pulsed ultrasonic energy that has been directed into tissue using a probe. The probe obtains echoed sound energy from the internal tissue and provides signal content that represents the different sound reflectivity exhibited by different tissue types. This signal content is then used to form images that visualize features of the internal tissue. Medical ultrasound, also known as diagnostic sonography or ultrasonography, is used as a diagnostic imaging technique used to help visualize features and operation of tendons, muscles, joints, vessels and internal organs of a patient.
FIG. 1 shows an exemplary portable ultrasound system 10 that use a cart/base/support, cart 12, a display/monitor 14, one or more input interface devices 16 (such as keyboard or mouse), and a generator 18. The display 14 can also be a touch screen to function as an input device. As illustrated, the ultrasound system 10 can be a mobile or portable system designed to be wheeled from one location to another.
Like other types of imaging systems, ultrasound imaging equipment requires periodic calibration. Calibration procedures, carried out by a lead operator, field technician, or other qualified person, help to provide consistent results from the ultrasound system.
To assist in calibration of the ultrasound probe and system, a number of types of ultrasound phantom have been devised. Used to evaluate the performance of diagnostic ultrasound systems, these devices are configured with surfaces that are compatible with ultrasound probes and with internal features that allow ultrasound measurement over a range of relative densities and dimensions, mimicking the acoustic properties of human tissue and providing target structures with acoustic densities in a range that is encountered in anatomical examinations. Phantoms help to detect undesirable performance changes that can occur through normal use, compensating for factors such as aging and deterioration of ultrasound system components. Routine calibration can help to reduce the number of repeat examinations, the duration of examinations, and overall maintenance down-time, as well as helping to verify the effectiveness of maintenance actions. Phantoms are routinely employed for clinical Quality Assurance (QA), Preventative Maintenance, field service testing, research and development, manufacturing, teaching, and sales and marketing use.
The calibration sequence often requires the technician to simultaneously operate system controls and the keyboard console of an ultrasound system while manually maintaining the ultrasound probe in place along a particular portion of the phantom. This arrangement can become very awkward and physically straining, particularly where calibration techniques or their results may require more in-depth image acquisition and analysis. For portable systems such as those shown in FIG. 1, the calibration technician may have to perform calibration under adverse conditions, such as where space, lighting, and accessibility are limited.
Thus, it can be seen that a need exists for flexible tools to support ultrasound image calibration procedure.